Pass Me By
by Iciciro
Summary: Eli was your typical, run of the mill invisible before Kakashi propsed she become a ninja. But when the Akatsuki start meddling where they don't belong, will she stay with Naruto? Rated T for cursing and sexual implications.


~A Naruto Love story~

They never accept my ninja application! It's not fair! My name is Eli. Not that it matters! No one cares! I have to secretly watch ninja practices, and if I'm caught again they'll send me to a boarding school in Suna! I have a knack of noticing everything. I wear green shorts and a black tee. I've got fishnet gloves that help me grip my weapon of choice.

I like to use my iron staff/rod thingy. I can really only use Taijutsu, but I am the best trap-maker in the Fire Country! I live alone and work at the ramen stand so I don't have to accept all _their_ money. I hate them, though the 3rd Hokage was pretty cool. He died and then really NOBODY cared. The owner of the ramen stand gives me extra money sometimes, but nobody cared about Eli. Nobody cared about me.

~Eli's POV~

I watched as the one called Sasuke and the one called Naruto sparred. By their fighting I knew that Naruto wasn't going to back down, and that was going to get him hurt. I felt for Naruto. Sasuke was a jerk. But none the less Sasuke is more powerful. Naruto slammed into the tree I was hiding in. He slammed into it just hard enough to knock me off my branch. I fell out of the tree on top of Naruto. Sasuke came at me. I bolted into the forest, but luckily there was a branch on the ground so I tumbled over that. By the time I had rolled out of it, Sasuke caught me by my hair and dragged me back to the clearing.

"SASUKE YOU JERK! LEMME GO!" I yelled. He looked at me with interest as he shoved me in front of his sensei. I tried to run again, but Sakura blocked me. Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder.

"Why are you spying on us?" he asked in a bored voice.

"That's none of your business!" I told him. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well I can just take you up to the Hokage's office and…"

"NO! I mean, no. That won't be necessary-um. I just wanted to see how ninja's practiced. My sister is a ninja and she's really cool. I just wanted to be like her!" I said to him. I made up a story on the spot.

"You're lying. I can sense your chakra. Who are you?" He said. I went into full bitch mode.

"Why the fuck would you care?" I sneered at him, "You're big-shot Kakashi with a secret past! And you! Sasuke! You'll never be as strong as him! Sakura, he's too goal-oriented to love you! Naruto! Don't even get me started on you! It's actually against the law for me to talk about you." I attacked them mentally, and they backed up.

"How do you know all about us? I don't recall ever seeing you before!" I turned to stare him down.

"You've seen me plenty of times! All of you have! You all just… just pass me by! Nobody cares about me!" I yelled, ranting now. I went for the forest again, but Naruto blocked me. "Get out of my way! I don't want to hurt you!" I tried to push him out of the way, but he stood firm. I sighed and pressed the button that released my rod. It came up vertically behind me, and Naruto didn't see it. Kakashi grabbed the top before I could whack his student.

"No, no, no. No hurting my students," I smirked.

"How about hurting the sensei?" Quick as lightning, I whipped my foot around and caught Kakashi in the hip. He grunted and his grip loosened on my rod. I wrenched it out of his grip and smacked him in the side of the head. His eye went wide, and he dropped to the ground. I whipped around and hit Naruto in the side of the stomach. He dropped as well.

"What are you doing?" Sakura yelled. I looked at her like is-this-a-trick-question?.

"What does it look like? I'm getting away," I said. Sasuke jolted forward, and I reacted. I jolted back. He reached for my arm and a swatted his hand away with my rod. "Baby brother, Sasuke, can't even defeat a civilian!" I taunted. He growled. I flipped backwards to get some space, but I wasn't about to leave when I could have so much fun. I'm going to Suna anyways when they report me, so why not have some fun, eh? "Actually, no. I think I'll have some fun." Both Sakura and Sasuke pulled out kunai and launched them at me. I easily blocked them.

"How do you know so much about us?" Sasuke asked. I shrugged.

"The only way to shave off the boredom at my work is to people watch. My family hates me, so I don't have anyone to go home to or talk to. I don't think more than three people in this whole village know my name. I just have a lot of free time…" I sighed and Sasuke took out a shuriken. I held up my rod, ready for it. He threw it and of course I blocked it… and the one behind it. Sakura gasped.

"How did you know?" She yelled at me. I shrugged.

"I assumed." I should probably finish this. It'll get dark soon. "Time to get your asses whooped." I stated and ran at Sasuke. Before he knew it I was behind him. I swept his feet out from under him, but Sakura threw a volley of kunai. I flipped over them and landed smoothly a few meters away from both of them.

"Time to get **your** ass whooped!" He yelled. He started forming Chidori. _SHIT!_ I screamed at myself. I threw a glance behind me and saw Kakashi with eyes as big as mine.

"Sasuke no!" He yelled, but Sasuke charged at me. A plan formed in my head, but it's a shaky one. I'd have to be literally faster than lightning. I waited for him to come, and come he did. With his hand outstretched and lightning controlled in a ball, he just about touched me. Hopefully quick as lightning I put out my rod and slammed it into the ground. I tilted it forward to where it touched the lightning, then retracted my hand as quickly as I could.

"Looks like baby Sasuke needs to be grounded!" I said and laughed. All the lightning was sucked into the ground, but I was left with no weapon and Sasuke got the shock of his life. I watched as his body convulsed with the minor shocks. His eyes rolled up into his head and he dropped, shaking. I shrank back. It's terrible to see someone incapacitated like that. I whipped around, deciding that I had had enough, that I would be lucky if they didn't put me in jail for assaulting an official ninja. I turned only to have a fist connect with my face. I flew backwards into a tree, blood running down my chin. I tried to get up, body a body slammed into mine.

"Don't *punch* ever *punch* hurt *punch* my *punch* team AGAIN!" Naruto yelled as he bashed at my body. His weight with lifted off of me, but I was already loosing conciseness. I sighed and mumbled something even _I_ didn't know what I said. Black spots bloomed across my vision and any sounds I heard sounded like they were coming from underwater. I saw Kakashi-sensei struggling to hold back Naruto. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

I woke up with my hands and feet tied. One of my eyes was glued shut, and my hair was a dried bloody mess. I raised my head slightly and looked around. Sasuke was over to my left getting fawned over by Sakura. His hands weren't too badly burned, so I felt a bit better. Kakashi had a forming bump on his head, and his ninja-band will need to be adjusted so as not to irritate it. Naruto was watching me with a sheepish expression. I was freaking out.

_Okay. So. I'm _so_ going to jail! Maybe if I could get them to let me go… I could run. No one would miss me. I would go to a village near-by. Yeah. If only I could get away before they come after me. Maybe I could even convince them not to turn me in if I promise they'll never see me again. Sure._

"Hey, Sasuke. Are you okay?" I asked, hoping to start off on a good foot. He looked at me and nodded.

"He's fine no thanks to you!" Sakura said. "You could have killed him!" I flinched back at the malice in her words.

"Lay off, Sakura." He said. I nodded an apology to him and he understood. I rolled my head over to Naruto.

"Naruto. I trust I didn't hurt you that bad, right?"

"Of course not! It isn't that easy to hurt the future Hokage!" He exclaimed. I smiled. I lolled my head to the other side to look at their sensei.

"I-I'm sure we could come up with a suitable arrangement that benefits everyone!" He assessed me with his one-eye.

"It would be easier for us just to turn you in." I started hyperventilating and stuttering.

"W-well. I'll do anything! Just don't turn me in! Let me go and I'll promise you'll never see me again!" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Anything?" He walked forward and crouched in front of me. He pulled out a kunai and began examining it. "Become part of my team."

"Okay, maybe not _that_. Couldn't I-wait what? A part of your _team?_ You mean ninja team? REALLY?" I balked. He smirked just a bit, and Naruto fist pumped.

"YEAH! Someone new to spar! BELIEVE IT!" He yelled. I laughed and Kakashi cut my bonds.

"I'll smooth it out with the Hokage and we'll have you take my ninja test." He patted me on my back. "You'll be a ninja in no time!" I heard a chuckle behind me. "What's your name?"

"Eli, and Sasuke! What's so funny!"

"Something tells me you won't be passing the test." Sasuke said, rather doubtingly. I snorted and stood up. Naruto grabbed my hand as I was leaving.

"Where ya going?" He asked. I gestured to my bloody clothes and messed up hair.

"I'm going back to my apartment to change and have a shower. I still have to go to work in the evenings!" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh-Sorry about that." I waved him off.

"It's okay. I got into worse fights on the street!"

"Let me make it up to you! I'll buy you some ramen." He said. I burst out into laughter.

"O-okay! Heh. You can wait at my apartment while I get ready. C'mon hot shot." I said and started leaving. Naruto came with me and we ended up at my apartment. "Come on in! This is casa de la Eli!" He looked around at my stuff. I had a small kitchen that flowed into a living-room, though to call it a 'living-room' may not be a very apt description. It's about three feet wide with a couch and a window shoved into it. My bedroom was off on the side through a door, and that's where I headed.

"Cool…" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"It's a piece of crap… but it's home." I opened the door to my room and he made to follow me. "You can wait on the couch or something; I'll only be a minute." I smiled at the blonde boy. He went and sat on the couch. I quickly took off my clothes and jumped in the shower. I got my hair washed, legs shaved, and face cleaned in record time. Then I had to dry and style my hair, which I put into a bun. I had to put on my make-up. Then I had to put on my white kimono, all except the name tag. I achieved this all in fifteen minutes, but I couldn't get the back of my kimono's sash to tie. I opened the door to see Naruto splayed sexily over the couch. "Um, Naruto. Can you tie my sash?" I asked and turned around.

"Sure, Eli." He mumbled and hoisted himself off the couch. He crossed the tiny space and I held my hair back so he could get at it easier. As he started to tie, he started to fumble with it. "I-I'm sorry. I normally can tie…" He said. I giggled.

"Nervous?" I asked. I laughed again at his mumbled 'maybe'. "So you really like ramen?" I asked, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Yeah! It's the best ever!" I chuckled.

"That's good…" I said.

Soon enough we were off to the ramen stand for my make-up dinner and, unbeknownst to him, my evening shift. We arrived and Mishi, the owner's daughter, looked at me strangely. I put a finger to my lips, and she giggled. We sat down , and Mishi came up so us, clearing her throat. She's probably trying _so_ hard not to laugh right now.

"May I *giggles and clears throat* May I take your order." Naruto ordered, and my hands flutter to his arm.

"Oh, my! One moment, Naruto. I have to do something!" I got up hurriedly and rushed around the back of the shop. I threw on my name tag. I went to the front of the shop and approached Naruto.

"Hello! My I take your order?" I said. Naruto was looking at the table-top, so he didn't see me right away. He waved me off.

"No, no. Someone already took my order…" he mumbled. I sighed in frustration.

"Are you _sure_ you don't need anything?" I said. It was his turn to sigh in frustration as he lifted his head to tell me off.

"No, I don't need anything el—Eli! What? How? Say what now?" I laughed at his confusion.

"Naruto, I work here! This is my shift!" I laughed again as his face brightened.

"_That's_ where I've seen you before!" He laughed and I brought him his ramen. "Thanks!" He ate up, and I served the others that came. All the while I was shooting glances at Naruto who was inhaling bowl after bowl. He's actually kind of cute. When all the customers had gone, he stayed and we talked. I found out he does in fact live alone as I suspected. His favorite color is orange. (Big surprise there) He also wants to be the Hokage. (Wow. Didn't see _that_ coming) I told him about me. He sat in the chairs, and I climbed up onto the table. I leaned back against the walls of the place as we talked. Soon enough we were at my doorstep. He was yawning hugely and I glanced at my clock. 11:37. We talked a lot.

"Naruto. I know your place is at the other side of the Village. Why don't you crash on my couch tonight?" I said as I pulled him into my small apartment. He nodded sleepily and sauntered over to the cramped sofa.

He flopped onto the couch, literally asleep in seconds. I sighed and approached his sleeping figure. I unzipped his orange jumpsuit jacket and tossed it over the back of my couch. I then removed the black undershirt he had on. A necklace was strewn across his bare chest, actually Lady Tsunade's necklace. I heard death accompanies all who wear it. I stared at the sleeping face of Naruto. I wanted to rip off the necklace and burn it. For some reason, I didn't want him to die. I shook it off, resigning it as human-to-human connections.

I left him in only his pants. I sat back for a moment, admiring his body. _He is one sexy piece!_ I thought to myself. I arranged him so he was sleeping comfortably and went to my own bed. I stripped down and donned a pair of sweats and a cami. That night was a peaceful one; at least there were no nightmares.

I woke up and wandered out into my own kitchen. I glanced at the sleeping boy on my couch and made us both some breakfast. As soon as I was done, Naruto magically woke up.

"I smell food." He stated and hopped off the sofa. "Mmmmm. Bacon."

"Eat up! We're going to be late for training." I said; I had already eaten. He glanced at the clock and his eyes bugged out. He wolfed down the breakfast I made, and we raced to the training fields. I, of course, won. More people were at the training fields than were expected. Lady Tsunade, Guy-sensei, Lee, Neji, Tenten. On instinct I hung back and hid in the shadows. Naruto turned to find me gone.

"Eli?" He questioned. Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Eli. You can come out." He reassured me. Warily, I crept out of the shadows to join my soon-to-be team.

"Old habits die hard." I muttered and glanced nervously at Lady Tsunade. I swept my hand out in a joking manner and commented. "Apologies, my Lady, but my experiences with those in power have not gone over well." She smiled curtly and nodded. I turned to Kakashi-sensei. "Shall we begin?" He nodded. The others fled to the outskirts of the field. He held up a single silver bell with a jingle.

"Take this away from me by lunchtime and you get promoted to genin." I laughed.

"As opposed to what? Nothing?" He didn't answer, but slipped into a fighting stance.

"You should be advised; I'm a legendary jonin. You should attack with the intent to kill." I swept my hand out and bowed again.

"As you wish, Most High and Exalted One." I pressed the button on my rod that released it. It grew to be two and a half feet long. First I thought I might try a frontal assault. In the blink of an eye, I was behind Kakashi. He whipped his body into a turn, but I had already made my move. My rod was aimed for his side. He whipped out a kunai and blocked it. To the others it would look like I simply materialized into this position. I heard a gasp, followed by two odd sounding outbursts. I pushed the other side up, making the kunai slide down slightly and aiming for Kakashi's face. He blocked it with his hand this time. I smiled maliciously. "Apologies, Kakashi." I said and pressed another button. Spikes pushed out of my rod and impaled Kakashi's hand. I flinched at his lack of screaming in agony. All he did was suck air through his teeth. In an instant he had pushed away from me, using some kind of chakra-discharge.

He clutched his hand about fifteen feet away, a distance I could close in a matter of seconds. I shot forward, intending to occupy his only working hand and grab the bell with my other. He held up his kunai just as my spiked rod came forward. Sparks flew off the connecting metal, and I grunted in exertion as I tried to overpower him to none avail. My foot connected with his knee which buckled it, getting him off balance. I knocked my head into his, and took my hand off the rod for a second to reach out a grab the bell. Surprisingly, Kakashi pushed the side of my rod my hand came off of with his injured hand and inserted six spikes up my arm. I jolted away from him; using most of my remaining strength I rocked about thirty feet backwards. I gasped, and I tried to do as he did, stay silent. But my instincts betrayed me as I let out a small whimper of pain.

I smashed the button that retracted the spikes and let out another breath as they were taken out. I let out a breathless chuckle and stood up despite the pain.

"Let the games begin." I commented and rocked sideways as fast as I could. When I was in the cover of trees I turned to see the others looking around frantically.

"Where'd she go?" I heard. "She just disappeared!" "No way! Guy-sensei, she's faster than me!" I looked down at my arm and saw six neatly spaced bleeding holes. I ripped off portions of my shirt and put leaves under the make-shift gauze to contain the blood. I shuffled through my bag and produced bits of string and rope, every trap-makers dream. Quickly I crafted several traps, probably only taking half an hour. I set them up accordingly:

Trap #1) Out in the open, very obvious.

Trap #2) Near #1. If Kakashi sees trap #1 and takes evasive maneuvers he should end up caught in this one.

Trap #3" Near #2. If trap #2 fails, this one should work.

Trap #4) Protecting me

Now all I had to do was convince Kakashi that out in the open is _not_ a smart place to be, and that exactly where my traps are… is. I tied string to a bunch of kunai and began throwing them. Each kunai brought him closer to the traps. I darted to different places each time to throw each kunai so he doesn't know exactly where I am.

Soon enough, he stumbled upon my traps. He scoffed and set the first on off with a weapon. My second trap almost nabbed him, but he's too good for that. Trap three caught him for a moment, but that was all I needed. I had already coated a kunai with super glue (trap maker's tool!) and attached a string. I sent it right for the bell and prayed my aim was true. It was. The thin band of fiber holding up the bell was sliced and the bell was caught on the glue. I sharply pulled on the string and brought the kunai back with the bell still attached. I darted out of the trees and headed towards the gathering of people that had come to watch me pass… or fail. Kakashi had already gotten out of my trap and somehow avoided trap four to make his way next to me.

"It cost me a lot, but I got that damn bell." I said triumphantly. Strangely, my limbs felt numb. I couldn't hear Naruto and Lee's congratulations. A single black spot splashed across my vision and I fell, almost in slow motion, to my knees. My rod slipped out of my grip, and my head somehow found the dirt. I blacked out.

3rd person POV

Congratulations echoed through the training fields. For some reason, Naruto felt relief and happiness that Eli had gotten on the team. He was confused about it, but he would save those thoughts for another time. Lee was actually happy that there was another who was seeking to be a ninja with only Taijutsu. Now he had a sparring partner that could match, maybe even top, his speed.

Naruto looked at the newest ninja of his team and noticed her expression was… off. She looked like he was trying to figure something out. Her arms and legs started shaking, and she dropped to her knees. Worry exploded in Naruto's stomach, and she dropped to the ground. Everyone had already stopped talking. Lady Tsunade was by her side instantly poking, prodding, and examining her.

"I need to get her to a hospital." She stated and ran off. Naruto followed along with Lee and both the sensei's. After four pressing hours the nurses declared her fine and fit to see people. Naruto immediately rushed in.

~Eli's POV~

I woke up on an operating table and immediately freaked out. Nurses came over and stuck a needle in my arm. She injected me with morphine. All of my senses were numbing again and I mumbled something about 'Naruto…' Sharp pain kept me awake as they sewed up my arm. I heard the word 'amputate' and passed out again. I woke up once more, but this time I was on a hospital bed. Luckily I had my arm.

"Yello? I'm awake now!" I slurred. Nurses came in and fretted over me for a while. One nurse came in and looked at my apologetically.

"Would you like to see your team now?" I smiled and nodded vigorously. Soon enough Kakashi sensei, Guy-sensei, Lee, and Naruto entered the room. Naruto's face got twisted up as his eyes swept over my body.

"Oh gosh. I look like hell!" I exclaimed and laughed. Kakashi-sensei put his hand on the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that…" He said.

"No! I'm totally fine, Sensei. I got the bell, didn't I?" He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"I guess you did." I smiled. Naruto hugged me, shooting pain up my left arm.

"Gaaah~! Naruto!" I said rather loudly. He jumped off of me and smiled sheepily.

"Oops."

"Yeah! Oops!" I said back. I bent my arm, flexing the muscles and consequently causing searing pain to rip apart my resolve to stay quiet. I let out a soft groan, trying to keep the exclamations of pain at the bare minimum. Kakashi looked at me apologetically. I rolled my eyes. "Kakashi, shouldn't you get your hand checked as well?" A nurse walked in seconds before I said that and glanced at his hand.

"Oh my gosh, Kakashi! She's right! What did you two _do?_ Get in a fight to the death?" I smiled and chuckled.

"Something like that…" I mumbled. The nurse pulled Kakashi out of the room, leaving me with Lee, Guy, and Naruto. Guy-sensei suddenly had some sort of fire in his eyes.

"Why does Kakashi get the Taijutsu student? I am obviously more fit to be teaching Taijutsu!" He said/exclaimed.

"I HAVE FOUND A MISSTRESS OF TAIJUTSU! BE MINE!" Lee yelled.

"You should transfer to my team!" Guy-sensei said. I sweat-dropped and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"I shouldn't really do that. I mean I couldn't leave my boyfriend!" They all balked.

"BOYFRIEND?" Lee and Naruto yelled. I smacked Naruto on the back of the head.

"Yes, boyfriend." I hissed through my teeth.

"Oh! Oh, yeah! Yeah! She's my girlfriend!" Naruto said and slung his arm over my shoulders. We smiled at both of them.

"Alas! Beaten again!" Lee said and left. Guy threw one long glance back at us and followed his student out. I exhaled and shoved Naruto's arm off of me.

"Thanks, Naruto. That wreck was avoided!" I said and laughed.

~Week and a half later~

They kept me overnight just to be safe. The holes weren't _that _deep. They stitched them up nice and tight, but with my new training I had to go back three times to get them re-stitched. Naruto came by the Ramen Shop almost every day. We talked until closing time, but never as long as the first time. He hasn't stayed over at my house anymore, which was kind of a relief and kind of a disappointment. He looked really hot sleeping on my couch. I was just closing up and he walked me home.

"Thanks, Naruto!" I said and turned to give him a goodbye hug. He surprised me by gently grabbing my chin and pressing his lips to mine. I sighed and melted into the kiss, wrapping my arms over his neck. One of my legs curled upwards in the classic girl-next-door kissing pose. He pulled back and stared into my eyes. "Naruto. Why did you do that?"

"I-I don't know." I frowned, and he stepped back.

"Oh, I kind of hoped it was because you liked me…" I turned, and opened the door to my apartment. His hand caught my shoulder as I made for the door. "Naruto…" I whispered. He stepped forward until my back hit the wall. His body pressed against mine. I looked up into his ocean-blue eyes and was temporarily lost in them. He pressed his lips lightly to mine.

"I **do** like you." I smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Good. I lov-like you too Naruto." I almost said I loved him! That would have been overly embarrassing. He followed in and jumped onto my couch. He threw me a crooked smile and arranged himself on my small sofa.

"I can stay here tonight?" He stated/questioned. I rolled my eyes and entered my own bedroom. I showered and got ready for bed. When I stepped out of the shower, he was in my bed. Smiling. "Ass." I muttered and lay down next to him. "You try anything… I'll break your fingers." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I hope you don't mind this…" He mumbled in my ear. "Because if I'm going to be Hokage, I don't need messed up fingers." I chuckled and fell asleep.

I woke up with nothing on today's agenda. I rolled over, and Naruto's face almost made me laugh. I held in the chuckles so as not to disturb him. He was lying on his side. His eyes were closed, his mouth was half open. His blonde hair with mussed up, and his nose twitched slightly. I thought I might as well have some fun. I started slowly unzipping his jacket that he left on. I hit the end and I threw one side over his arm. I slipped my fingers under his black shirt and spread my hands over his abs. His eyes flew open, and I froze.

"Morn'in, Sexy." I said and pushed my hands further up his figure. He shivered and removed my hands from his chest. "Hey! I liked it up there!" I mumbled and yelped when he pushed me out of the bed. I gasped and his laughs could be heard from the moon. I popped up over the side to see him rolling on the bed, laughing. I grabbed the nearest pillow. "Beg. For. Mercy." I growled and attacked him.

"Oh! Kami! Uncle! UNCLE!" He screamed. I sat on his waist, making sure he couldn't move.

"Beg. More." I growled. He sat out a string of apologies, and he even tried to bribe me. "A bribe? Really, Naruto?" I said chastising him. He looked away and mumbled an apology. "Hey! Who says I wasn't going to accept?" I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. I pulled back, panting, and rested my forehead on his. "N-Naruto. I think I love you."

"Eli. I **know** I love you." He stated. I sighed and got off of him.

"So we're I love. Love. Love. Love!" I chirped. I flung my arms out and spun around like a child. He threw his arms around me and picked me up. We laughed like idiots and fell into a heap in the floor. I looked into Naruto's tiny oceans stuck in his head and just _melted._ I snaked into his lap and leaned back, almost laying on his lap. "Have I ever told you how awesome your eyes are?" I said. He chuckled.

"Can't say you have." He stated and I frowned.

"I should have. Your eyes are beautiful. Probably one of the many reasons I fell for you in the first place!" I chuckled.

"What are the other ones?" I bit my lip, debating on telling him or not. I decided to.

"First of all, you're a freakin' knuckle head and I like that. You don't let haters bring you down. But you're not some kid. You're really a _man_. Anyone who says differently doesn't know all the pain you've been through!"

"Really?" He said, deep in thought. "I mean, most people think I'm just a kid!" I snorted.

"Most people don't know you've gotten the nine tails sealed in you!" I said back. He stiffened and slid out from under me. I turned to face his trouble expression.

"How do you know that?" I laughed and kissed the worry lines on his forehead.

"My dear, Naruto. I know a lot more than I'm supposed to! Like Jiraiya was spying on my friends and I when we were swimming before they moved away. I know that you were there and when I took a sneak peek I saw the seal. I took an… intuitive leap, if you will."

"Mmmmm~! You looked sexy now and then!" I gasped and smacked him again with a pillow.

The next few weeks became the epitome of my teenager years. We went on dates. He became the over protective boyfriend. We laughed, kissed, and trained together. I began to slowly warm up to his friends, and I even went on some missions with team 7! I thought this was going somewhere. That was when it all started to go downhill. I began noticing two guys in black cloaks following Naruto. The only thing I could tell you about them was: one didn't like his face, and the other had silver hair and a cocky smile. One day the cocky one's robe blew up a bit and revealed a red cloud. He cussed and pulled it back down. I went to the Hokage's office when they finally left.

"Lady Tsunade!" I called through the corridors. Shizune came rushing out of a door and smack into me. "Shizune! I need to talk to Lady Tsunade, now!" She led me to her office, which was currently occupied with her and Danzo arguing, but I didn't care. I burst through the doors. "Hokage-sama, the Akatsuki is stalking Naruto. They're going to try and take his demon." I said bluntly, affectively ending anything she and him were saying.

"How do you know all this?" She screeched, extremely flustered.

"Two men in black cloaks were following him, a lot—"

"That isn't grounds for accusations!" Danzo sneered. I shot him a glare; he was actually the reason I didn't get into the academy. He hated me and my family, though mostly me.

"**I was saying…** I sat a red cloud symbol on the inside of their cloaks." I said as a matter-of-factly.

"Not only that, but how do you know about Naruto's… condition." She continued. I sighed and sank into a chair. I shot Tsunade a look like you-must-be-new.

"I know a lot of things I'm not supposed to. It's a quirk really." She and Danzo exchanged looks. "You _already knew?"_ I yelled, my voice tearing through two octaves.

"We had our suspicions, but we don't know how to deal with them. We could put Naruto under 24-hour protection and annoy the hell out of him. We could try and track down the Akatsuki, risking the lives of our shinobi. I-I just don't see any other options because there aren't a lot. He needs to get stronger, by a lot. Strong enough that no one would mess with him." I gaped at her expression. She looked like she was going through hell… again. Danzo gained a wicked smile.

"You two are dating right?" He asked evilly and I nodded slowly. "Would you say you both are in love?"

"Yes." I breathed, still not getting where he was going.

"You would do anything for him?" I nodded vigorously. "Break up with him." Tsunade and I balked.

"WHAT?" I yelled and slammed my fist on to the table.

"Really, Danzo? THAT'S your solution? I haven't ever seen Naruto this happy, but… out of curiosity why would you think that would help him?" Tsunade said to him.

"With all of his anger and pain he would be the best shinobi in no time!" I dropped into a chair. Dread filled my insides. He was right. With our dating he's missing practices. He could be doing so much better _without me._ Tsunade and he started arguing again.

"I'll do it." I mumbled. They both stopped.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"It will help him. I'll do it."

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this, Eli." She said, almost pleading me not to. A single tear escaped my eye.

"No, but I do. If he dies and I knew I could have stopped it… I couldn't live. It's going to be tough, living without him, but if he can move on and get stronger so no one will mess with him, then I'll be okay. As long as he lives, I'll be around." I sighed. She put a hand on my shoulder and smiled sadly at me.

"You're a good person." She said and swept back over the desk. She scribbled some things down on a scroll while I contemplated the rest of my miserable life. "Here." She said softly. I took the scroll and read what it said.

Mission No: B42L897U

Codename: Foxy

Description:

Newly promoted ninja, Eli, has been involved with a target of the Akatsuki, Naruto Uzimaki. She will break off the relationship, knowing fully well she can't reinstate the relationship until the Akatsuki organization is no longer a threat. Hopefully, the target will become enraged and use said rage to become a better ninja. He will become so good at what he does that the Akatsuki and no one else will bother him anymore. Only then will the relationship be reinstated if both parties still feel for each other.

Name:_

Hokage signature: _

Any further notes:

I signed on the dotted line and gave it back to Lady Tsunade to sign. She gave it back and gestured at the note section. I bit my lip and put the pen to the paper.

**Dear Naruto,**

** If you ever get a chance to read this, please understand that I love you, and I always will. I did this so you could have a chance at the dreams you have. I love you. I hope I can get through to that stubborn part of your brain. I know I hurt you, but if you ever see this I want you to forgive me. I did this for you, not so much for us. If you die I couldn't live with myself. So I'm choosing to let you live and I'll watch, from the shadows, but none the less. I love you. I don't know how many times I can write it. Every day will be a challenge being away from you, but as long as it's keeping you alive and you're getting stronger I'll be happy. I'll never be as happy as when I was with you, but I'll be okay. Live, Naruto.**

Several tears splashed across the page as I wrote the letters that condemned me to Hell. Danzo was jittery with glee as I filled out the paper and walked out slowly. I didn't care. Now I had to go home and break up with Naruto in a way that would make him want to be stronger. I opened the door to my apartment, not even remembering when I walked home. Naruto was waiting for me.

"Hey, sexy. I missed you." He said and kissed the back of my neck. I let another tear fall and turned on him. I buried my face in his chest and wrapped my arms around him.

"Naruto, tell me you love me." I choked out.

"What's wrong?" He asked and pulled away to examine my face.

"Say it!" I said back, tears flowing freely down my face.

"I love you." I said in a tender voice and wiped a tear from my face. With the last pieces of my heart shattered, I stopped crying. I stared at his face, committing his adoring face to memory. This is what I wanted to remember about him. I wanted to remember the way he said he loved me and the way he looked at me. I looked him brokenly in the face, my expression twisted from agony.

"I'm breaking up with you." Everything was silent. His face went from confusion, to agony, to loss.

"Why?" He whispered. I looked away from his agonized expression and fiddled with my jacket zipper.

"You aren't strong enough. I need a man who is strong and can defeat anybody who threatens him." I said back. It was silent for one more heartbeat, and then he exploded.

"Well, FUCK YOU!" He screamed at me. I flinched back. This was the first time he yelled at me, and I hated it. "All my life I've been told I wasn't strong enough! I thought YOU OF ALL PEOPLE would care about me enough to give me the time I need to get stronger!" He dragged in two long breaths and put his arms on my shoulders, desperate. "Just give me time!" He pleaded, trying to look me in the eyes. "I'm going to become the Hokage someday and kill anyone who stands against me, who threatens to hurt the ones I love. Mainly you." His voice wavered on the last part.

"Get stronger. Maybe someday we can be together, but not now." He sniffed once and straightened up.

"Fine. I'll do just that, and when I'm stronger and I've got every girl following me, I'm going to never look back at you." He said, acid dripping from each syllable. He flung the door open and stormed out, not even bothering to close the door behind him. I dragged my feet to the door and closed it with a soft click. I turned to assess the room and spotted and bouquet of flowers. Tears spilled over my lashes again as I took shaky step after step the counter. I grasped the arrangement of flowers and brought it to my face, inhaling the scents. Purple roses surrounded a single white one and all the thorns had been carefully chipped off. I took the flowers into my room and lay down on the bed, clutching the last thing he ever gave me.

I stayed like that, not eating or sleeping for two days until I finally lapsed off into a twelve-hour nightmare. I woke up looking like hell and feeling just the same. I picked up my feet and stepped into the shower. The water was scalding, but somehow I didn't feel it. When I was done I put on my uniform and stepped out into the afternoon light. People were strolling about without cares and children laughed and ran around in the dust. I'd never be able to be that happy again, or so it felt. I trudged down the street until someone pulled me into an alley. How cliché. A fist connected with my face and I flew backwards into a wall. I didn't even cry out as I sank down into the alley.

"I can't believe you would do that to him! You bitch! He's a really nice guy and you won't do better! I should kill you." A voice hissed. I calmly opened my eyes to see a red head with a tattoo on his forehead standing over me.

"I don't care." I mumbled and received a swift kick to the stomach. Sand, for some odd reason, began to restrain my limbs against the brick wall behind me. I got more and more hits and kicks until two figures stepped swiftly in front of me and restrained the boy battering me to an inch of my life.

"Gaara, you really are going to kill her." A blonde whispered quickly. The boy relaxed and shot another string of cuss words my way. I collapsed into the pavement and heaved a few breaths before standing again. I continued my walk to the ramen stand for my shift, feeling oddly numb.

"Hello, Mishi," I said and pulled on my apron.

"What happened to you?" She whisper-screamed. I shrugged and picked up my sketch pad.

"Some guy attacked me because I broke up with Naruto." I said emotionlessly.

"I thought you guys were hitting it off!" She said back. I shrugged, feeling a strange snag of pain were my heart used to be.

"I have my reasons." I said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, trying to understand. I shook my head and stepped out in front of the stand to take the orders of the people who just came in. It was Kiba, Neji, and Shino. I sighed and asked them for their orders. They answered, giving me glares especially Neji. I came back with their bowls and they ate.

"Why'd you do it?" I heard behind me. I turned mechanically and stared at the famous Hyuga eyes, the possessor of which asked me a question.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked. He slammed his fist down on the table.

"Why. Did. You. Do that to Naruto?" I sighed. Another question about Naruto. "He won't stop training. He's going to get hurt doing all this training." I stifled a sob.

"I have my reasons." I said again. The veins in his head popped and his eye momentarily changed.

"You have your reasons? Bullshit!" He yelled. I calmly took off my apron and told Mishi I was taking off early. She nodded and took my notepad. I walked back around the edge of the shop and gesture to the boys. I walked across the street into a small thicket of trees and paused in a small clearing. "Why'd you bring us here?" He asked.

"I'd rather not bring bad business for the stand if I can help it." I answered.

"Well. Naruto is torn up about you. All I can say is you are a terrible person, to play with someone's heart like that. Pathetic!" Kiba commented. I snapped.

"Well you know the world is bigger than you and me and there are stronger forces than us! Sometimes people have to let the bird fly so as not to strangle it. Naruto'll get over me! He'll get past me and get stronger and become Hokage and do what he wants to do and-and," I started and tears spilled over my face.

"I believe you have good reasons for doing what you did." Shino said, speaking for the first time. I sniffled and dried my face. I nodded.

"Arigato," I whispered and ran off.

~Two years, four months, and twelve days later~

I began to go on harder and harder missions, alone. I was _asking_ for someone to kill me. Not one of Naruto's friends talked to me, but I didn't get any more crap from any of them either. I kept up my work at the ramen shop. Naruto became Hokage a few months back and it overwhelmed me with joy. I watched on the coronation, but I never advanced from the shadows. I began to ask for more and more dangerous missions.

"Why not?" I yelled at our newest Hokage.

"It's too dangerous for one person!" He yelled back.

"It's right in my skill level!" I yelled back, pissed. He was not going to do this to me. I was going to get that mission. "Naruto, I want to do this mission." I said in a low voice.

"I said no!" He said back. I clenched my hands, knuckles turning white. I turned swiftly, but he caught my shoulder. "Why do you go on all these dangerous missions anyways?" I tugged my shoulder out of his grip.

"A promise I made a long time ago." I said and marched out of the office. A huge explosion followed my exit. I whirled on my heels and rocketed back into the office. Two men were carrying off my ex-boyfriend. I leapt after them. I caught up to them and had them in a clearing. I quickly took out the one with stiches and faced the one with silver hair.

"Bitch! That was my partner!" He yelled and came at me. We fought for a while and I ended up pinned against a tree. Naruto came to and looked at me.

"Run, Naruto!" I screamed at him. The Akatsuki was not going to get him while I could do something about it! The silver-haired one cussed and ran the kunai over my throat before darted at Naruto. I don't know what happened after that…

I woke up in a hospital, or so I assumed since death wouldn't be that uncomfortable, a bright was light above me. A broken beeping was coming from somewhere to my left, or was it to my right? I focused on that for a while. Beep, beep, beep, pause, beepbeep, pause, beep. I finally got annoyed with that and tried to open my eyes. It took a great effort, but I managed to open my eyes long enough for them to adjust to the bright (I was correct) hospital lights. Why do they keep lights so bright if they hurt so much for patients? I glanced around at my surroundings. Pale beige walls encased me in mediocrity. I felt like getting a paint ball gun, something I hadn't wanted to do in a while. I might just be getting my life back.

I tried to clear my throat… bad idea. Fire ripped down my trachea. I gasped and it numbed a bit, but I still felt the burn, the ache. I lifted my head a bit and peered at the arrangement of wires and tubes connecting my body with small machines with flashing lights. I turned my head to have my gaze fall upon Naruto.

"N~" I started, but felt my throat flare up again. I fell back onto the hospital bed and frowned. My hand reached up to feel the skin over the fire. It was taped over like a bandage or something. Of course! One of the Akatsuki slit my throat… and I lived… Surprisingly, Naruto shot up and leaned over me.

"Shhh. Don't speak. Your throat had some really bad trauma." He brushed back hair that was pooling around the bandages. I swallowed down the hurt and attempted to say something.

"A-Akatsuki," I managed to get out.

"Shhh. They both got away, but that's no concern of ours at the moment." I nodded my head vigorously, saying that they _were_ a threat! He took it as an 'okay'. He was never very good at reading me. He leaned forward and almost touched his lips to mine. A woman barged into the room, and Naruto instantly straightened up.

"Naruto! They told me you were here! Are you okay?" She rushed towards him probably flustered. I instantly closed my eyes, not wanting to get into it with the Hokage's newest girlfriend. The funny thing is **they** always broke up with **him**. "I was so worried about you!" She said again.

"Yeah. My old teammate got hurt worse than me. I was just visiting," he mumbled. He probably even motioned towards me. Whatever. I stayed dutifully 'knock-out' until they left. I reopened my eyes to an empty room.

And it stayed that way until I got better and got out of the hospital. Two weeks of not talking got me into a talking mood. I skipped down to the ramen shop in a better mood than I've had in a long time. I fastened my nametag onto my white apron, humming.

"Why you're chipper!" Mishi commented. I just smiled and nodded. I bounced up to the front and instantly lost the mood when I saw a blonde waiting for someone to take his order. He had his girlfriend sitting in his lap, but he wasn't listening to her meaningless banter about shopping and new kimonos.

"Hello, Hokage-sama. What would you like?" I asked him, not bothering to address _her_. He looked at me and pierced my soul with his blue eyes.

"The usual." I sighed and went to the back to make his 'usual'. I listened to the quiet mumblings of the couple outside. They got steadily louder, but I still couldn't make out what they were saying. His girlfriend yelled something which caused me to jump and spill the boiling water on my hand. I gasped and replaced the hot water quickly and whipped my hand around, trying to cool it off. When it cooled off enough I carefully wrapped it in bandages.

"Great…" I muttered. I held the bowl in one hand and carefully made my way back to the front of the little shop. Naruto had his head laid on the wood and his date was nowhere in sight. "Hokage-sama." I whispered. "Your ramen." He raised his head with what looked like much effort and took the bowl from my unburned hand. He spotted the bandages quickly and took hold of it before I could retreat back into the recesses of the shop.

"Your hand…" he brought it to his lips and kissed it. I held back all my pent-up emotions for him and stayed frigidly still. He glance up to me and locked gazes with my eyes. "What happened?" I tore my hand away along with my gaze.

"I burned myself with the water because your girlfriend yelled and made me jump," I replied hurriedly.

"Ex," he stated. My brow furrowed; a look of confusion washed over my face.

"What?" I said stupidly. He looked down into the ramen and shoved it away.

"She just broke up with me. Said I wasn't 'all here' whatever that means…" he grumbled. He banged his head on the wood, making a loud thwack. "I'm the freaking _Hokage!_ Why can't my relationships last more than a handful of _weeks!_" I sighed, another knife through the heart. I crawled up to sit on the counter like I used to when he and I talked.

"It means you're still in love with someone else." I said. He sat back on the stool and stared at my face.

"You're right." I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. "I'm still in love with… you." He took the hand resting nearest to him and pulled me around to face him, but I still couldn't look him in the eyes. He pulled me to the edge so I was only a bit taller and closer to him. His Hokage hat was sitting on the chair next to him.

"Naruto…" I sighed; I was not getting out of this one. He stood up and leaned down closer to my face. "Naruto please," I whispered against his lips. He looked me right in the eyes and I knew he was going to, even if I tried to shove him away.

"Eli…" he whispered and pressed his lips lightly to mine. Every nerve in my body felt very alive at that moment. My fingers wove themselves into his hair, and his hands pressed me against him via the small of my back. Then it was over, he stepped away, both of us panting.

"Naruto that shouldn't have happened," I confessed.

"But it felt so _right_!" He whined. "I'm still in love with you; does that mean nothing?" He exploded.

"It means everything!" I shouted right back. I sighed; we were getting into shouting again. I gestured to his ramen. "Are you going to finish that?" He backed out of the little place with cold eyes and a hurt expression. I think I just lost him; I thought grimly and turned back to my work.

An explosion resounded from the outskirts of the village, and shouts reached my ears through the flaps of the store. My head snapped up to see Naruto duck back under them. Our eyes met, and I nodded. I hopped over the counter, and we both leapt off to where the sound came from. Figures in black cloaks with red clouds on them stood in the wreckage of one of the outer walls. My pulse quickened and ice shot through my veins. A shot of boiling anger chased the feeling away, and I glared daggers at the group.

"Attack!" Someone called. I didn't care which side yelled it, but everyone lunged forward. Ninja and rouges alike drew weapons and blood slung everywhere. First I was fighting by Naruto, then he faded into the chaos and Lee appeared next to me, kicking an Akatsuki in the face and then I drove a kunai from his own pocket into his face, bypassing the odd Venus fly-trap protection around his head.

My body was battered back and forth between enemies and friends. My shoulder was slashed open, leaving a gaping cut with red, gushing blood pouring out over my shoulders. My legs were swept out from under me, but I scrambled back up. My rod was wrenched from my hands, so I bashed my fists into my attacker's gut. Everyone spread out into a circle for some reason. I quickly knew why.

There was one left.

A silver-haired man with a scythe stood in the middle of our circle of ninja with only a bloody lip. I saw red. This was one of the men that threatened Naruto. This was one of the men that crushed our budding relationship. I knew it was stupid, but I wanted him to _suffer_. So I stepped forward. So did Naruto.

"Eli, step back. That's an order," he said coolly.

"Like Hell Naruto," I answered back. "I have a _personal_ vendetta against the Akatsuki, so you'll have to excuse me if I won't do what you say _Hokage-sama._" Naruto stiffened at the honorific.

"Fine," he assented. "Just don't ask me to attend your funeral."

"Can't ask you if I'm dead," I mumbled back. The Akatsuki pointed at me.

"I'm fighting you?" He asked then burst into a fit of laughter. "A _woman _could _never_ defeat me!" I scoffed. He held out his scythe. "To the death, then?"

"No," I said, voice cold. "To the pain." His brow furrowed. The question almost came off his lips, but I interrupted him. "It means that first; I will cut off your hands, followed by your legs but off at the knee, then your nose." His stance became lax. He didn't believe me. Pity. "Next I'll take your right eye, then your left."

"And then my ears, can we get on with—"

"_Wrong!_" I screeched. "Your ears you'll keep and I'll tell you why. Your ears you keep because I want you to hear every reaction. So that every scream of a kid, every cry of a baby, every woman's piercing voice yelling 'my god what is that _thing_' will echo in your perfect ears." The faces around me changed. No one ever knew just how _much_ anger I kept inside me. I saw Naruto's face soften. "And then if I have time I'll sew your lips together so tightly you'll never get them out." _Now_ he looked scared.

"You're just saying that because you can't beat me," he said, swinging his scythe around.

"Maybe… but then again," I trailed off. Without a weapon, I charged at him. I heard Naruto shout a warning, but I didn't understand him. The Akatsuki frantically swiped at me; he wasn't expecting my speed. I wrapped my fingers around his scythe and yanked it out of his grip. I swung fiercely at his knees, chopping them both off. His scream of agony fuelled my incessant need for justice as I grabbed the two severed extremities at flung them away.

I had read up on the Akatsuki. This had to be the Jashinist, the immortal. I smiled cruelly down at my victim. The scythe came down on his left wrist, slicing through it. The right. I threw away the scythe and pounced on him. I stuck my finger into his eye socket. I hooked it around, and his eye came out with a satisfying pop. The other. I dug out a kunai from the man's pocket and sliced off his nose.

"This is Hell on Earth. Have fun," I said and discarded the kunai. His marred face was screaming to the Heavens with no assured stopping. I collected the limbs and piled them up. "Sasuke," I said, walking over to him and grabbing his collar. I shoved him in front of the pile of flesh. "Burn it." He did as I said. The screaming ceased. Someone had taken the immortal away. "Naruto," I called. He turned back to me.

"Eli…"

"We have unfinished business. Do you still love me?" He gazed around, ungrateful perhaps for the onlookers.

"Eli, I don't think this is the time—"

"Answer the question, Naruto. My patience wears thin," I said, voice low. He sucked in his cheeks and considered it.

"Perhaps, but—"

"File number B42L897U. Codename Foxy. Look it up," I said and walked away. "I'll be waiting for your response," I called back over my shoulder.

~Three days later~

Two days. I told myself _two days_. But here I am, day three, of waiting for Naruto. Two days ago, I had on my favorite kimono with a bottle of wine and two glasses set out. Yesterday, I had drained the bottle, changed into a more comfortable set of clothes, and fell asleep at one in the morning on my couch. I woke up this morning and haven't left the windowsill, waiting.

I wasn't going to wait any longer, I told myself.

I heaved myself off the sill and made my way to the door. Stumbling, I went outside and went into the forest. Tears began to blind me on my way up to the Mountainside Images. I idly wondered how many before me had committed suicide by jumping off the mountain. It wouldn't matter to me in a matter of minutes. I looked out over the village. It looked so peaceful. I broke out in sobs; loud, hacking sobs that shook me from my very core.

I waited and waited and waited but no more. I wasn't going to wait anymore; I was going to act. I was going to. I was. I was. I… was. I collapsed onto the rock and cried. I couldn't. I stood and made my way back to my apartment. Strangely, I felt strong. Drained, but strong.

There was a raw force, trilling in my limbs. A strange adrenaline rush pumped through my veins. The fear, anger, crushing sadness, and willpower vanished leaving me feeling like a cloud. I smiled, thoughtless, burdenless, and weightless. I turned and dashed to the edge. Without hesitation and without thought, I leapt off the Cliffside.

Before I had gotten even a second into the swan dive that would end my life, strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me back. The word exploded out of my mouth before I could hold it at bay.

"NO!" I shrieked. "No no no no no no no no NO!" I repeated it over and over. I clenched my eyes shut and struggled with all my might.

"Eli," he whispered. One word. One word had the struggle in my limbs cease. One word made my stomach drop like a rock. One word had me gripping his jacket and burying my face in his chest.

"N-narut-to," I stuttered out. I was vaguely aware that he was carrying me back to my flat. I was, however, acutely aware of the look on his face. Hard. Determined. Refined. When did he get so old? The corners of his mouth were pulled taunt. His lips were just a thin line. He was angry. Very angry. I sighed. He had every right to be.

Wait. This walk was too long to be to my flat. My thoughts were muddled as the rocking motion of his arms and the warmth of his body lulled me into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up with a jolt. This was not my house. This was not my bed, and these were most decidedly _not_ my clothes. I pulled my head up and swung my legs to the edge of the massive bed. I slid off the garishly expensive silk sheets embossed with the Hokage symbol. I was at Naruto's house. Quickly and quietly, I exited the bedroom and went down stairs.

I tiptoed across Naruto's living room. As I silently made my way across the room, I spotted Naruto sleeping on the couch. Unlike when he was younger, Naruto's sleeping face was rigid and taunt. I liked his other face better. Before I could get to the door and get out, he spoke.

"Where are you going?" He asked, seemingly incredulous. I turned, embarrassed.

"I don't know," I admitted. He got off the couch in the same way he used to—like gravity had been turned up. The corners of my lips turned up slightly. "Naruto, I…"

"No! I don't want to hear it, Eli!" He yelled, incensed. I jumped, startled by his tone. I walked up to him, the tears beginning to form.

"Naruto, I just—" He cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"No, Eli!" He grabbed my arm and pushed me down on the couch. "Sit down," he muttered. "You used up too much chakra yesterday." He paced back and forth in front of me. "I'm trying to decide what to ask first," he explained. "Explain to me why you broke up with me."

"You read the file and my note attached to it…"

"I want to hear your side," he said slowly. I started from the beginning.

"Those Akatsuki were following you, and I noticed. I went to the Hokage, and _Danzo_ had a little idea. I agreed. It made you stronger. I mean, look at you! You're the Hokage! The Akatsuki is dead so I thought… but clearly…" I began to choke up, the tears threatening to come once again. Quietly, I cleared my throat. "Any more questions?"

"Yes, do you still love me? After all this?" I knew my answer was going to sound pathetic. I knew that the fire raging behind the calm exterior was anger at me for ruining his life. A few tears escaped out of my eyes, and I blinked them away.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry," I whispered. He got up swiftly. His face was unreadable. I got up and followed after him. "Naruto, wait! Please! Let me explain something firs—" He got to the door of his bedroom and turned on me, eye alight with a primal suffering I had no hope of surviving the wrath of.

"Get out," he said.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Get. Out." He tried to close the door, but I slipped into his room.

"Naruto I'm not going anywhere until I—" He cut me off again by slamming me against the wall, trapping me easily. "Okay, you need to stop interrupting me." He didn't respond but smashed his lips to mine. Our mouths moved as one before air became an issue. "Naruto, what—" He interrupted me _yet again_.

"You felt it—the love—when we were together," he panted. "Physically." He hoisted me up, and I had no choice but to wrap my legs around his waist.

"Naruto I never said—" He cut me off _ once more_ by setting me down on the bed and removing his shirt quite fast actually. I bit my lip as my gaze trailed down his stomach. Damn. "Naruto I need to—" He crawled on top of me and began kissing up and down the side of my throat. One particular spot sent pleasure right to in between my legs. "Naruto!" I said quickly before he smothered my voice with his lips. Kami, they felt so good! I didn't want to speak; I wanted to act! I wanted _more_.

"Eli…" He whispered just before trailing his fingers up my abdomen and squeezing my breasts.

Only _after_ I moaned wantonly like a fifteen year old school girl was I able to pant out what I had been so desperately trying to say for the past few minutes. "Naruto, ahhh! Stop. Please let me explain some things." He removed his talented fingers from my chest area and drew back. I sat up, still panting slightly.

"Eli, I'm sorry," he blurted out.

"Naruto. Shut up. Just be quiet for _five goddamn minutes,_" I said irritably. "I love you, Naruto. You just wouldn't give me enough time to say it. I love you. I've loved you since that first day you stayed at my house. Dammit, Naruto! You fucking drive me crazy sometimes!" He smirked sexily and slowly laid me back down to the silk sheets.

"That's all I needed to hear."

I had comfortably settled into Naruto's life with ease. Naruto's friends had welcomed me back with open arms once they had been read in on the delicate situation that was their teen relationship. And as I lounged on our couch, I thought about the small little human being growing inside my bulging expanse of a stomach. Yes, I was pregnant. Naruto banged into the living room. He looked angry. I hoisted myself off the couch and waddled over to him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He turned on me with a serene smile.

"It's nothing. Speaking of babies…" he trailed off with that goofy grin. I rolled my eyes and went over to the oven where I was cooking dinner.

"It's just been Braxton-Hicks, Naruto. You're just being weird," I said back. Calmly putting the dinner on the table, I sat down, and we commenced supper. A few minutes into silent brooding of Naruto's, he looked up at me with a blank expression.

"Hey, you wanna get married?" He asked nonchalantly. I looked up over my plate and shrugged.

"Sure."

"Okay."


End file.
